Truly Female Tameiki
by ScarletMoonMidorima
Summary: Tameiki, meaning long breath or sigh. Which is something Kyra must do constantly with the idiots(friends) that surround her. Kyra Kagami (Kyami), a girl given a boy's name along with a boy's personality. No one seems to believe that Kyra Kagami is a female. The only two people who know her truth are her childhood friend Kyoko and her brother Taiga. Truly female with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Tameiki, meaning long breath or sigh. Which is something Kyra must do constantly with the idiots(friends) that surround her. Kyra Kagami (Kyami), a girl given a boy's name along with a boy's personality. No one seems to believe that Kyra Kagami is a female. The only two people who know her truth are her childhood friend Kyoko and her brother Taiga. Kyra, who only recently has begun to play basket ball, is improving at a rapid pace. She joins Shutoko high's basketball team. There she must train with her academic and basket ball rival, Midorima.  
Truly female with a twist  
xD

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Senpai" I rushed to the back of the of the class room, towards an empty seat. The eyes of my fellow classmates followed me till' Sensei demanded for their attention. My eyes locked on to Midorima's head who sat a seat.

"Kyra-kun, why are you late dude? Shutoko High isn't all that far from your home." I shrugged, avoiding conversation; knowing very well the reason why I was late.

...

"Taiga!" I yelled. My brother wouldn't budge. He had a game today and I wasn't going to let him miss out on it. I repeatedly smacked his hand to the point where it was red.

Sigh.

I walked to the kitchen, gabbing a cup of water. As I raised the cup of cold water over his head, I smiled. "TAIGA!" As the water made contact with his face, he jumped up and gasped for air. His glare broke down my poker face. I laughed hysterically as he stepped onto the cool floor.

"Respect your elders!" He yelled as he pat my head. I gasped for air as I cooled down my hysteria.

"Your game…" He had already slammed the door shut.

"Wait! I have to bathe! Don't take a long time!"

...

I stayed behind as the horde of teens rushed out the class room. A girl with black hair stood in front of me.

"Kyra-kun," her cheeks flushed. "Can I ask you a question?" Her voice became quieter with each word.

"Go ahead… Kymara-chan…" I said her name uncertainly, I only actually spoke to this girl when sensei pared the best students with the worst.  
From the corner of my eye, Midorima-Kun stood. He swung his bag over his shoulder and picked up a metal toad, most likely the 'lucky item of the day'. He ran his fingers through his green hair and pushed up his glasses.

"Well… I wanted to know… If perhaps… you… would like to go… Like… Go out with me?"  
"Go where?" I hung my black book bag over my shoulder and looked down to see her face.

"Oh… Err… As in boyfriend and eh… girlfriend…. If it were possible..." I looked at her.

Sigh.

"Sorry, I already like someone." I walked away. This was the 6th girl to confess this month. I was exhausted from receiving all these confessions. I didn't mind being addressed as a dude, but all these confessions were annoying. I heard the girl's sobs just as I left the room. Beside the door were a group of her friends, they shot me dirty glares before hurrying in to comfort their friend.

"Kyami-Chan!" I looked at a blue haired girl. She wasn't much shorter than I was. She knocked me to the floor and hugged me tightly, I hugged her back. She was Kyoko, my childhood best friend, leader of the girl's softball team. And she just happened to give me one of the girliest nicknames I've ever heards.

"Kyoko" I smiled. She poked at my bandaged boob and put her finger to her temple.

"Shut up you brat," She mimicked me. "Why? You know how many girls out there want your boobs?" She squeezed both our boobs. I adjusted my glasses with middle finger as usual.

"They are annoying when they bounce…" I tried to explain. She rolled her eyes and looked me up and down.

"What with the hoodie? Why don't you start dressing like the lady you are? And get new glasses they make you look like a man..."

"Sorry" I stood then helped Kyoko up. Her short skirt provided a clear view of her heart panties. She pointed at the wall behind me. There stood Midorima beside a sheet of paper; His name was first with a score of 98 for the midterms. And right under him read Kyra Kagami with a 98 as well. I walked towards the sheet of paper, feeling extremely angry.

"Ill beat you someday, brat." I spat.

"Right back at you, midget"

We glared at each other for a few moments; he looked down to see my face. His green eyes sparkled, and I felt small while standing beside the man that was eight inches taller than me.

"And if you must know, I'm 5'9. I'm not all that short." He chuckled and pat my head.

"See you in practice." He waved with his left hand just before disappearing around the corner.

Kyoko winked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"No."

"Fine…" She sighed. I could tell she hadn't given up, with her little match making, she wasn't the type of girl to give up so easily.

"Let's grab some cake after school" I offered. She nodded and smiled at me, winking once more to ridicule me. Then and there Kymara walked out the class room with puffy eyes. She looked at me incredulously, tears streamed down her cheek and she ran away.

Sigh **.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gomen Kyoko!" I clapped my hands together to demonstrate my regret. She shrugged, obviously irritated, and ate a huge slice of cake. Sweat still dripped down my forehead despite my quick shower before arriving. I felt like my body was radiating heat…

Lately, I was late a lot.

"Sayonara!" More than half the team waved as they left the gym. There were only three people left in the gym, Takao Kazunari, Shinatro Midorima and I.

"You brat! What's with that smug look?" I asked as I made the shot. The moss headed idiot confidently grabbed a ball.

"A newb like you will not be able to beat me." As usual, he shot the ball with a high ark before it flawlessly slipped into the hoop. And the pattern would repeat.

"Oi, Kyra-kun," Takao laughed loudly before stating the cause of his continuous cackle.

"You shave your legs like a woman." His laughter continued. Midorima shot. He turned around and squat down to gaze at my legs, just before the ball went into the hoop.

"Not only that, but your ankles are small, like a woman's…" Midorima mocked. I walked away and grabbed another ball, making the shot from the mid-court line. Midorima chuckled again; I haven't seen Midorima actually laugh, not since the 8th grade. I shot the ball, obviously irritated, suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket, startling me; air ball.

"Ha, I could've seen this coming. You only survived 100 shots." Midorima gloated. I reached for my phone ignoring his idiocy.

"Shut up moss head" He obeyed and continued shooting.

-Stupid teme, where the hell are you? I've been sitting here for half an hour?  
-Kyoko  
Message sent at 16:00(4pm)

Sigh.

"Baka, you know how you can make this up to me?" She smiled with an evil grin. I sighed, it was this or silent treatment for a whole day…

"Pay the bill?" I asked, as I took out 2000 yen from my pocket and handed it to the blue headed waiter who had so patiently been standing there. Kyoko motioned towards him as he walked back to the register.

"Since when has he been standing there?"

"He was there when I walked in…"

"Pay the bill? No. Show him your boobs…" I spit out Kyoko's water and sprayed it all over her. Kyoko laughed, disregarding the water all over her face.

"What's with you and my boobs?" She shrugged and continued to laugh. Suddenly, Kyoko who had been facing the door turned bright red. Her cheeks were probably as red as my hair. A tall muscular man chatted with the blue headed kid. His red hair and deep red eyes seemed all too familiar to me.

"Taiga!" I waved for him to approach us. He fist bumped the blue headed kid, just before walking towards us.

"Don't call him over here idiot…" Kyoko blushed and looked at her strawberry smoothie. He pulled a chair from an empty table and sat beside us.

"Sup brother"

"Aniki no baka; I'm a girl!" I yelled at him,pushing his face towards Kyoko.

"Oops, forgot," He joked and gazed at Kyoko. "Sup Kyoko" He nodded at her, acknowledging her presence.

"Oi, you feeling ok? You're bright red…" He put his hand against her neck which caused her to jump back. The blue headed boy stood beside us, without an apron on this time. Kyoko and her dumb crush on a dumb person…

"Don't touch me!" She smacked his hand away. And they continued joking loudly. He took a forkful of of her strawberry cake while she was distracted pushing his hand away.

"Hello…" Taiga and Kyoko startled when they heard his voice.

"Still not used to it…" Taiga shook his head clearly disappointed in himself. I sat, confused what all the fuss was about.

"Kid, you scared me…" Kyoko smiled. This boy must be Kuroko, Ani gloats about him all the time, his talent; becoming a shadow. I don't see what he means, a boy with light blue hair and eyes sticks out like a sore thumb. He's kind of adorable; nothing like Midorima's zealous and over confident self…

"This is Kyami, my…eh…Sister" I took him a while to think up 'sister'.

Sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yoshi (Yosh)!" We said as we finished the last drill which was fifteen laps around the gym. Compared to everyone else, I seemed to be sweating buckets.

The preliminaries start May 16th," Coach reminded us at the end of practice. We all stood around him, who seemed serious discussing the topic.

"I want you guys to strengthen both your strengths and your weaknesses" He went on, continuing the lecture.

However,  
"It doesn't matter, we have no competition in this region, and no other team in Tokyo has a chance…" I was annoyed, these idiots were so nonchalant over a serious competition.

"Actually," Midorima interrupted their gloating. "There might be one school…"

"Seiren High…" The words escaped my lips as I processed the thought. I had already heard my brother gloat about how Seiren beat Kaijo: First Taiga mocked the whole school by destroying their hoop with his 'awesome' dunk. Then, after allowing Kaijo Highs's Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota to do his best, Seiren came back with the best comebacks of all time. Beating Kaijo with a buzzer beater… And claiming victory.

Of course I knew that this story of his lacked crucial details. Such as, this was simply a practice drill. Nevertheless my idiot brother's basket ball team managed to beat one of them. Which isn't much of a surprise, he is _my_ brother…

"Precisely…" Midorima ended. The team idiots shrugged off our warning.

Sigh

As usual, the three of us were the only ones who remained even after practice. I had my lucky sweatshirt, but was barely managing to breathe. I didn't expect the heat to be this intense in spring, lately the weather had constantly been going from cold to hot.

While I rested on the bench, Takao and Midorima played 1 on 1, Midorima ahead by six points already. Normally, I would play Midorima, but that day I was unusually out of breath.

"You don't seem too well…" Midorima began walking towards me while the ball flew in the air. Just as he sat at my head, the ball slipped into the hoop, making the score 15:8. I could tell by his calm expression; Takao was no match for Midorima, therefore making the game boring, even boring to watch.

"You don't say?" I smiled. Takao gloomed in the corner, glaring at Midorima from far away.

I could feel dampness of the sweat that moistened my clothes. And my head felt extremely hot. I felt like I was suffocating. I panted while struggling to breathe.

"Take off that damn sweater!" Midorima looked away not looking me in the eyes. I sat up, my head hurt the moment I did so, and my vision became blurry. I gave in and layed back down, this time resting my head both on the penguin and Midorima's thigh.

I didn't want to take off the sweater that I loved so much. As with him and his nails, I maintained my sweater in excellent condition and made sure no harm was done to it .

"No."

He groaned, clearly angry. Maybe because I used his stuffed penguin as a pillow, or because my tenaciousness towards wearing the 'Lucky' Sweater he had given me.

"Bakayaro…" He reached into his shirt, pulling out a necklace with a silver moon pendant, accompanied by small rubies on either side of the sliver chain; he slipped it off his neck.

"Let's exchange lucky items…" He held out his necklace. Midorima looked the other way avoiding my gaze. I slipped off the large sweater and folded it, then he snatched it away.

"Midorima…"

"Shut up, will you? You sound like a girl..." He mumbled the last part. His cheeks were red. He slipped off the bench and walked towards Takao.

"How tsundere of you!" Takao laughed at Midorima, who simply stood with his fingers to his temples, taking in the truth.

I sat up again, this time without a sweater; where he had been sitting was the necklace. I smiled and slipped it on, hiding it under my baggy t-shirt. I cooled down much faster without the sweater on. My phone suddenly vibrated in my baggy shorts.

-Im going home late. You don't have to make me any dinner.  
Taiga  
Message sent at 16:39(5:39pm)

What made him think I'd be making him dinner?

We left the gym together for the first time in a short while. Midorima held on to his penguin plushy, leaning his head on it. He seemed quieter; deep in thought, while Takao struggled to pedal with the wagon.

"Wanna sit?" Takao reluctantly offered. Takao looked back moping and pleading with his eyes, I'm sure any more weight and his feet would have broken off.

"Kekkou desu" I continued walking at the cart's pace, much slower than I usually walk. Takao smiled gratefully, as if I had just saved him from death. As we approached my bus stop, I couldn't help but wonder why the awkward silence.

They rode off, as usual Takao waved good bye. However, today for the first time, Midorima did not wave with his left hand, he didn't wave at all.

Sigh


	4. Chapter 4

"Harigatou" I semi- bowed taking the home made bento from Sakura, while sitting down besides her;in the shutoko girl that would ask me for my notes every biology class, making me late for Algebra, but would then lend me her algebra notes… She was one of the volley ball girls, buddies with Kyoko.

"It probably took you a long time to make this…" I stared at the small burns and cuts on her hand, feeling guilty… Well, at least I had free lunch...

"Oh no, it was fun!" She hid her hand and smiled. I took off my glasses and put it on my lap. My stomach quietly grumbled, I then realized the extent of my hunger.

"Itadakimasu!" I clapped my hands together and grabbed chopsticks, while opening the bento. It was designed like a bunny.

"Kawaii..." I smiled at her attempting to reassure her, she looked at me bewildered.

"Ano… Kyra-kun," she tilted her head. "You... have no masculine features." How blunt... She was clearly disappointed. I looked at her, the moment had gotten really awkward really fast...

"I don't think I'm supposed to have male characteristics, I'm a female…" I said as if it were obvious, which was. Although I wrapped my breast, there is still a slight bump in my shirt. I always keep my hair braided, and my body isn't as large as a man's.

"Ehh?" She yelled loud enough for people in America to hear. Her face was shocked to the point where it looked like it was about to turn liquid and splatter all over the ground.

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Eh, not really; But your personality, and how you dress…" She stuffed her mouth with squid from her own bento.

"Oi, hi! Kyami, Sakura-chan" Kyoko plopped down beside me, bowing towards both Sakura and I. I nodded at her as she plopped down beside me.

"You knew all this time, Kyoko-chan? About Kyra being female..?" Kyoko nodded.

"Yes, this idiot wont act like a girl" Their words felt like boulders.

"She should act like a decent lady"

"Instead of an otemba that will never get married!" I slouched, depressed by their hurtful words.

"Yeah… It's the glasses, but she wont get a new pair." They shook their heads at me, disappointed in the way I carried myself.

Sigh.

"Kyra-kun!" I looked back, slipping on my glasses to see who had called. Takao waved and Midorima simply adjusted his glasses. Nevertheless, they approached us and sat at our little circle.

"Sup" Takao and I bumped fists while Midorima filed his nails. Midorima seemed quieter then usual. I nodded towards Midorima, wondering what was up with him.

"Today, Cancers will have misfortune…" Takao hovered over Midorima and eerily swayed around above his head, taunting Midorima.

"I tripped this morning, missed a shot, and dropped my lunch." Midorima whined like a baby… I dug into my bag pulling out a sandwich I had planned on eating and tossed it over to him.

"Domo Harigato Gozaimasu" His stomach grumbled on the spot. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoko make kissy faces.

Sigh.

Just as I began to eat my bento, the bell rang.

"Shin-chan" Takao pulled Midorima's lazy self up. They casually walked towards the building.

"He's really cute…" How frank... Sakura seemed to be shocked about it. Sakura stared at Midorima as they walked towards the gekkan. Midorima's hair was messier then usual; his uniform shirt was unexpectedly wrinkled and he wore no undershirt.

"Kyami we're going to be late!" Sakura yelled, pulling me out of the daze. I gazed at the untouched bento as my stomach growled.

Sigh.


End file.
